


Odds And Ends

by Raynne



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynne/pseuds/Raynne
Summary: These are just some random drabbles from different prompts to get back into the habit of writing. I'm sure there will be different characters added later!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts so far are from here: https://never-close-our-eyes.tumblr.com/post/190118767374/mostly-angst-dialogue?is_related_post=1

“I hate homework.”

“Uh huh.”

“This is so boring; I need a nap.”

“Uh huh.”

“I want to have a baby.”

Qrow didn’t even look up from the notebook he was scribbling in. “What, like, for dinner?”

Raven blew her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation. “Oh, so you were paying attention.”

“Kinda hard not to when you won’t shut up.”

Rolling her eyes, Raven pushed her chair back from the long table and stood up to stretch. “We should get some lunch. Find Tai. Harass Summer. Wreak some havoc.”

“Finish our homework,” Qrow chimed in.

“Ugh. Why are you like this? You never do homework. What class is this even for?” Without waiting for a reply, Raven snatched the notebook from under her brother’s pen, leaving a jagged line behind when he didn’t lift the point quickly enough. “Oh ho! It’s for Professor Ozpin! I should have known!!”

“Hey, give that back, Rave.” Qrow lurched to his feet, hand outstretched to try and retrieve the notebook, but Raven skipped backwards out of his reach.

“Nope, it’s mine now!”

“I’m serious!”

“Me too! Though, maybe I’ll change my mind if you buy me a sandwich.” Raven turned and hurried out of the library; notebook held above her head. “Tick tock, baby brother! This is a limited time offer!”

“Who are you calling ‘baby’? You’re only five minutes older!” Qrow protested as he followed his sister. “Also, you’re forgetting I’m taller!”

Qrow made another grab for the notebook and Raven increased her speed to stay ahead. Shouting and scuffling, nearly incapable of being quiet, the siblings squabbled through the courtyard towards the cafeteria and their teammates. 

From a window in the tower, a slight smile creased the face of one of their professors who stood unobserved. Always watching.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t do this anymore,” Tai’s voice hitched, his eyes filling with tears he tried to stop from falling. “I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Qrow’s voice was choked, his own cheeks wet. “We tried our best, but it was just too much.”

Tai took a shuddering breath, “Maybe we can try again later. After we’ve had some time to recover.”

Qrow shook his head. “No, I think it’s better if we don’t. Sometimes things just don’t work out.”

“Yeah, you’re… you’re right. I didn’t mean to let you down.” Tai hiccupped as he inhaled. “Do you… need anything before I go?”

Qrow shook his head, tears still flowing in streams down his face. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ve got it. I’m just going to…” he waived his hand around the room, “start separating our stuff. I’ll make sure you get yours back.”

“Okay, again, I’m sorry. I’ve got to get home to the girls, but … maybe we can have a beer later?”

“Yeah, yeah… that sounds good. Later. After we’ve had some time.”

Tai slipped out the door, shutting it gently behind him. Qrow sighed and walked across to the refrigerator, pulling the door open and blindly grabbing for the bottle inside. Popping the top open, he gulped milk, sighing again, this time in relief as the burning in his throat slowly started to ease. Wiping at his eyes and replacing the milk, he took in the scene before him. 

Three types of peppers were sitting in partially chopped piles around the counters. Knives, oven mitts, gloves, utensils, and measuring cups were haphazardly stacked on every available surface. The sink was overflowing, and a pot of innocent looking chili simmered on one of the burners.

“Well, this is going to take me half the night to clean up,” Qrow spoke to the empty room as he started to fill the sink with hot water and soap. “I knew we shouldn’t have tried those peppers from Haven.”

Pausing, he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled down an empty container. He nabbed a ladle and turned off the stove. Quickly he moved the remaining chili out of the pot, into the container, and stuck it in the fridge on a shelf labeled “James”.

‘Well, Jimmy, you did say I never cook. You’re welcome!’ Qrow laughed to himself. In a much better mood as he imagined his roommate’s reaction to the nuclear waste they’d accidentally created for dinner, he went back to cleaning up the fall out from his and Tai’s experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harder! Faster! C’mon! Give me more! I know you can!” James growled. “More! Put your back into it! I want to feel this all week!”

“Ngghhh,” Tai groaned out. He snapped forward and pulled back with sharp movements, his whole body focused on the effort. 

“Yes! So close! Just a little more!” James’ voice was strained, breath coming in heavy pants. “Just a little more. Just like that!”

Tai tried desperately to suck in more air, body straining, vision tunneling as he forced himself to push harder. “I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Nearly there!” James shouted encouragingly. “You’re doing so well!”

In perfect sync, the two men strained towards the finish line as they inched closer and closer to the final edge.

“YES!” James roared, “YES! TAI!!!!”

Arms trembling, legs turned to jelly, Tai collapsed on the ground across from his partner. “Fuck, James. Fuck.”

James slumped down next to him, eyes dazed, breath coming in heavy pants. “That was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever finished so fast before!”

“I’m not sure that’s really something to be proud of,” a third voice remarked. Shading his eyes, Tai looked up at Qrow’s smirking face. “Honestly, Jimmy, it’s just a stupid log sawing contest.”

James glared up from his place on the ground under the remaining section of the log he and Tai had just finished removing a neat round from moments before. “Fuck off, Qrow. This is the first year anyone’s beaten Oobleck and Port since they started teaming up. You’re just jealous because you never managed it.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That’s it.”

Tai groaned, “Qrow. I don’t think I can feel my legs. Or my arms. I don’t think I can get up. I live here now. Bring the girls to visit me.”

“C’mon, Tai. Don’t be like that. You know Ruby still gets sick anytime we put her on a boat. You wanna see her, you’re gonna have to manage to get home.” Qrow took a quick sip from the flask in his hand, then tucked it back into his pocket. Kneeling down, he leveraged one arm under Tai’s back, partially propped him up, and then maneuvered Tai’s arm around his shoulder before dragging the other man to his feet. “Up you get. Gotta go collect your prize from Glynda anyway.” 

“Ugh, it’s probably something stupid,” Tai grumbled. “Let James have it. Why do we let Oz plan these team building things? They’re always so stupid. We could have just gone bowling or something.”

“Joys of teaching at Beacon!” Qrow said cheerfully. “Headmaster gets to plan the annual staff bonding exercise. Maybe next year he’ll throw you guys off a cliff or something!”

“Okay, okay. You win!” Tai growled. “I’ll fill out that application for Signal.”

“About time. Let’s go do that now!”

“Tai? Where are you going? We won!” James protested as Qrow hauled a limping Tai away.

Tai waved over his shoulder, “Sorry, James! I think I need job change. And a chiropractor. Maybe the emergency room…”

Shaking his head, James watched the two for another moment before heading off to collect his prize.


End file.
